


& the Beast

by foxxygrandma



Category: Darkiplier - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-11 21:11:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15980582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxygrandma/pseuds/foxxygrandma
Summary: After your father failed to pay his debts to a man named Damien, you offer yourself up as leverage against his debt and find yourself in the enchanting and dangerous world of Darkiplier.





	1. Chapter 1

A faint breeze fluttered through the wind, sending a chill down the woman's skin. Bumps rose across her arms, causing them to cross over one another as she gazed out into the city. It was bustling, as always, no one seeming to mind how grey the sky had tinted— how the universe begged them to stay inside by their fires. The woman's lips parted, a soft sigh falling from her mouth as she turned back towards the apartment, sliding open the glass door and taking her place back within the warmth of her home. She passed through the living room, pausing at the island in the center of the kitchen where the same note had sat since early this morning.

 

_Had to run into work, might be late tonight. Feel free to use the card for dinner!_

 

Another late night, another lonely day. Her lips pulled into a hard line, annoyance quirking her brow. Her father worked too hard, too much, without any care for his health or wellbeing. This was to be his first day off in months, and yet he went in anyway. Still, there wasn't any good to be done in scowling at the sliver of paper. Instead she pulled it into her hands, crumpling it up and tossing it into the trash can. Pushing her thoughts and annoyance into the can with it, she found herself back on the couch, laptop resting on her thighs as she scrolled through YouTube for several hours. There was never really anything new to watch, but she found enough mindless content to somehow fill the time. Whether it was videos she'd seen countless times before or clickbait, it peaked her interest enough until 6:00 shone at the bottom corner of her screen.

 

Her stomach growled appropriately in response and the golden credit card that lie on the island did seem to beckon her, though she couldn't shake the gnawing absence of her father. Perhaps she could wait it out and they could eat together for once. Another annoyed sound from her stomach proved that wouldn't be the case. Instead, she slipped her phone from her jean pocket and attempted to dial him.

 

Ring. Ring. Ring.

 

Please leave your name, number, and a brief message and I'll get back to you as soon as possible, thank you.

 

Click.

 

She dialed Pizza Hut instead. 30 minutes passed and the pizza was at her doorstep, another 30 minutes and she lie on the couch groaning with an empty, grease-ridden box on the coffee table. Wherever her dad was, it was safe to say there wasn't any point in waiting up for him. The woman pulled herself from the couch, cleaning up the napkins and disposing of the pizza box before disappearing back into her bedroom for the night.

 

Her form collapsed onto the mattress, caramel hues fixated on the ceiling fan above. It turned and turned, a faint hum being audible ever so often as it moved. This life was... tiring, to say the least. It was time to move out, time to go back to college, time to make something of her life. Yet she couldn't pull herself to, the last time she moved out they had lost her mother, and her father had crippled into the drunk workaholic he was today. She couldn't leave him like that— not again, not until he was able to pull himself back together. No matter how selfless the thought appeared, she couldn't hide the faint resentment buried deep within her chest. There was a chance he would never recover, and thus she would never be able to escape. Escape... that wasn't a fair word to use; it wasn't a prison, she wasn't held against her will. She would never get a chance to live her life to the fullest, that was a better way to put it.

 

Eventually the thoughts dissipated, allowing her to fall into a dreamless sleep.

 

——————————

 

Golden rays of sunshine filtered through the blinds and heavy eyelids fluttered open, followed by a groan. Her slender arms rose from under the sheets, stretching out the woman's form before sitting up, back pressed against the headboard. She allowed herself several long moments of soaking in the sunlight before her digits found the nightstand and unplugged her phone from the charger. No calls, no texts, 9:00. It was surprising for her to have slept in so late, but it wasn't at all unwelcome. Plus, this was probably the best time to catch her father before he ran off to work again.

 

Digits grasped at the comforter, pushing it off her form and dangling her legs off the side of the bed. It only took a few seconds for her to rise completely, pushing her bedroom door open to find... nothing. The apartment appeared exactly how she had left it the night before. No briefcase on the couch, no bowl out for breakfast, nothing. Was he still asleep? That had to be the only solution. She made her way to the opposite bedroom door, racking her knuckles against the wood.

 

"Dad? You in there?" It seemed like a stupid question, one she wholeheartedly expected to hear a sarcastic 'no' in response to, but she was only met with silence. She tapped the wood again, this time with more force behind the motion. "If you want breakfast you'll answer me!" The playful tone was laced with concern, waiting for several agonizing moments of silence before her digits grasped at the handle and pushed the door open.

 

Empty. The bed was made, no sign of anyone having slept in it or disturbed the room whatsoever. He couldn't have stayed at work all night— especially not without shooting his daughter a text. Something was wrong, she felt it deep in the pits of her stomach and in the undeniable tremble in her fingers. It was difficult to force her hands to cooperate, but somehow she managed to pull her phone from her pocket and locate their Family Map. The app had been a ridiculous idea at first, but she had downloaded it to ease her father's mind after... after everything. In a few seconds the map loaded, the blue dot that symbolized his whereabouts lighting up across town, several miles away from work. Thin eyebrows pulled together as her digits forced it to zoom in until an address revealed itself.

 

Maybe it was her paranoia taking over, maybe she was overreacting and had no right to be checking up on him. Still, she was dressed and in her car in a matter of minutes, typing the address into her GPS. Her digits clutched the wheel so tightly they went numb, but that didn't stop her. She drove through the city streets, every second her heart pounding louder and louder against her ears. There was no reason for him not to text, none other than the thousand horror scenarios that popped into her mind. Kidnapped? Murdered? Unconscious somewhere? The thoughts didn't help. Her digits moved to the radio, turning the volume as loud as she could stand to try and drown out the fear. It worked enough to allow the rest of the drive to occur without incident, but as soon as she pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and her GPS spoke of arriving at the destination, nothing in the world could have calmed her nerves.

 

She made her way into the building, teeth clenched behind her lips as she stood at the center of the lobby. What was she going to do now? Did he have a room? Of course he did, that made the most sense. She slowly approached the front desk to be greeted by the warm smile of a petite blonde. "H-Hi I think my father is staying at this hotel, his name is James Parker." Every syllable out of her lips was shaky, but the receptionist was kind enough to disregard it, instead diving into searching the database with her obnoxiously loud keyboard. When her sapphire hues rose once more and the clanking stopped, a disappointed look was splattered across her features. "I'm sorry, we don't have anyone registered by that name here."

 

The panic rose again. He was here, she didn't have a single doubt—

 

She fished through her purse, pulling out a dainty wallet that carried a picture of a younger version of herself with her mother and father. "This is the man, are you sure he isn't here?" The woman scanned the photo for several long moments before her gaze rose to meet the other's once more.

 

"He did come in last night, he's in room 207." A sigh of relief fell from her lips as she stuffed the wallet back in her purse, giving a rushed thank you and darting towards the elevator.

 

207\. 207. 207.

 

The golden letters shone above the doorframe and her digits instantly rose to knock, pounding against the wood before taking a small step back. She shifted on the balls of her feet, every inch of her skin trembling as she awaited. How long had passed? Two minutes? Five? She knocked again, but this time she heard shuffling from beyond the door. It only took a few moments for the door to creak open, though it wasn't her father that opened the door. A form stepped out from the shadows; he was just a couple inches taller than her, loosely wearing a suit that he'd so generously left the top buttons undone to, a mess of black locks falling over his forehead and hues that could only be described as empty. In a terrifying, yet intriguing way. The woman swallowed back, eyelids rapidly blinking as she regained focus. "I-I'm sorry I'm looking for my father... his name is James Parker, I was told he was staying in this room."

 

The man's dark orbs widened, an almost annoyed sigh passing through his lips as he reached out and grabbed her by the arm, yanking her into the room and pushing her to the floor. "W-Wha-" she stammered, a whimper falling from her lips as she rose to a kneeling position. Caramel orbs scanned around the room, landing on her father crumpled into a heap in the corner. His face was riddled with greys and blues, crimson falling from his lips and sitting in a pool beneath him. "D-Dad? W-Why-" her voice cut off, gaze narrowing as she turned to face at the man who pulled her into the room. "Who the hell are you? Why the hell would you do something like this!"

 

A low chuckle fell from his lips, "I don't believe those are the most interesting questions to ask. No, no, I'm more curious as to how this fool contacted you. I haven't left his side for over 24 hours and yet, here you are— his rescuer." The last words were spoken as a growl, one she couldn't help but flinch from. "C-contact me? He didn't, I tracked his phone, I was— worried, I hadn't heard from him since yesterday." That answer seemed sufficient, as the man responded with a nod, his digits rising to itch the stubble on his cheek. The moment of understanding seemed like the perfect time to shift her attention to her father, crawling over to his unconscious form. She barely made it a foot before the man appeared in front of her out of thin air, crouching before her face and waving an index finger back and forth. "No, no, no, this man is my property now. Your rights on him are forfeit, I'm afraid. Best you be on your way."

 

What? How could he so casually proclaim shit like that? "I'm not going anywhere without him." She spoke with conviction despite how her teeth trembled behind her lips. Regardless of this man's playful nature, it was all too evident the kind of damage he could do if he so desired.

 

"Well, you're not going anywhere with him, you see. Your father owes me quite a lot of money, and until I see my payment fulfilled he will stay here." The man rose to a standing position again, digits moving to fix his suit before he leaned down, extending an arm out towards her. She hesitated for only a moment before accepting his hand and rising to her feet once more. It was obvious this wasn't an emotional debate, the only way she was going to get any further in this conversation was reason. Diplomacy.

 

"W-What if you took me instead? For leverage, until he pays you back. Just let my father go and I'll do anything you want." The last part she'd spoken before fully having a chance to think it through, but there was no taking it back now.

 

A heavy eyebrow cocked, his lips pulling into a smirk as his gaze shifted between her and her father. "It's an intriguing proposition to say the least, you would be better company than this fool." He gestured by kicking her father's limp form in the side. He must really have been out cold as he didn't even flinch from the rough motion.

 

"I accept your proposal."


	2. Chapter 2

“Take him away.” With a flick of the man’s wrist, the battered father was dragged from the room by two knock-off secret service agents. Tears began to swell in caramel hues as she rushed forward, only to be stopped by the man she was now bound to. Her form collided with his, cries falling from her lips as she reached out, desperate to escape his grasp and say goodbye. “Let me go! Let me go!” She screamed out, water streaming down her cheeks as she clawed at his chest.

 

“Shh~ Darling, you’re my property now. I won’t be letting you go for quite some time.” The business man had seemed to disappear, his tone taking on a soft and... almost seductive tone. His digits brushed against her hair, holding her tight against his chest until the door had shut behind the security guards. The second his grasp loosened she crumpled to the floor, digits rising to cover her face as sobs escaped her lips. In an instant the woman had lost her father, her freedom, and more than likely, her safety.

 

“You didn’t let me say goodbye...” her words were barely above a whimper, repeating the same sentence over and over until her voice faded to nothing in the air. The man didn’t seemed to take much note of her distress, though, as he merely reached a hand out to help her back onto her feet.

 

“Stand now, save your tears for another time.”

 

She did as she was bid, swallowing back her sobs and taking his hand. Her legs were unsteady beneath her weight, but they held nonetheless. “W-What do we do now?” Her gaze shifted across his face, noticing how intently the abyss of his hues seemed to absorb her. It was intimidating, to say the least— as if seeing the carnage he’d incurred on her father wasn’t intimidating enough. How often would she have to look into that darkness? To see the nothingness staring back? For that matter, what the fuck had she even gotten herself into? She swallowed back, eyelids rapidly blinking as she shifted focus to anything else in the room. It happened to be the maroon curtains that drew her gaze for a single moment before his lips pulled into a hard line, digits resting under her chin to pull her back to face him.

 

“To start with, I expect you to look at me while we speak.” His brows had pulled together, an almost pouting look across his features. Had it really insulted him so badly? The idea that she didn’t want to stare into the eyes of her captor? She corrected her thoughts, as she’d willingly entered this engagement he couldn’t be considered that. She abandoned the thought, nodding her head in response before murmuring an apology.

 

“Good. Now that we have that covered, I’m sick of this establishment. Let’s go home.” Even with the full knowledge that wherever this place was it wasn’t her home nor would it ever be, he somehow made the word sound warm. She chose to ignore it, following him back through the door where the men in his service instantly returned to walk behind her. No one in the lobby seemed to pay any kind to this arrangement, though she doubted they could save her even if they did have the balls to say something. Her arms wrapped around herself, ducking her head as they exited the building.

 

Finally, the grey clouds had fulfilled their promise. It was a light rain, tiny droplets kissing her cheeks and soaking into her scalp. The sensation was only one to relish for a moment before his men pulled out black umbrellas seemingly from nowhere and opened them above her head. They were looming and obnoxious; she missed the rain. The limousine wasn’t far; when they arrived, for the first time since they’d left the room, the man turned back to face her. “Here we are. I don’t believe it will be necessary for my men to accompany us in the back, you don’t intend to cause any trouble, do you?” His head cocked to the side with the question, to which she merely responded with the frantic shake of her head. “Good.” His lips formed a smile, digits wrapping around the door handle and gesturing for her to step inside first. The woman hesitated for only a moment, ducking into the vehicle and sliding to the middle of the leather seat that almost stretched the length of the car. The carpeting was a dark red, the only other notable feature of the interior being the bottles that sat behind two crystal glasses. A drink did sound appealing right about now.

 

The man followed behind her, though he sat several seats away, to which she released a gentle sigh of relief for. His dark hues scanned her form before grasping a bottle and pouring two glasses. “A drink, perhaps?” He extended the crystal towards her, to which she only too happily accepted, taking a long swig before leaning back into the leather. “It’s rather rude of me to not have introduced myself until now, my name is Damien.”

 

She took another drink, begrudgingly meeting his gaze. As if there had been another proper moment to share introductions while he was torturing her father or watching her sob. “Just Damien? Is there a last name to follow that?” The alcohol had already caused her muscles to relax, a gentle snark lacing her tone.

 

“Just Damien.”

 

For a moment it seemed her tone had set him off, but he eased back into the seat, taking a sip for himself. “What am I to call you?”

 

She almost seemed surprised he didn’t already know her name, someone of his talents surely knew every detail of her father’s life. But not her name? Maybe it was just polite of him to ask. That thought almost brought a chuckle to her lips, to believe someone like him could be polite. “(y/n) is fine, I’m surprised you didn’t already know.”

 

A thick eyebrow arched, “Why would I?”

 

He had her there. So she merely shook her head again, “I don’t know, I guess what they say about assumptions is true.” That received a faint chuckle from Damien, “I believe you’ll find many assumptions you have about me to be false. Perhaps in time your innate cynicism will vanish.” Even in her slightly inebriated state, she couldn’t help but be taken aback by such a statement. She was known for a bit of a cynical outlook, but he didn’t even know her. Was she... that easy to read? Probably, but she still maintained the right to be offended.

 

“Listen—“

 

She was instantly cut off by the side door opening, the guard outside jostling with his umbrella. “Ah, we’ve made it. I suppose I’ll have to listen later.”


End file.
